1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing method for combining images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various conventional image processing systems for combining images are known. As an example, a system for combining pre-registered images (e.g., watermark or background) with input images (e.g., scanned or PDL (page description language)) is known. Another example is a system for merging page numbers with the input image in the order of pages or for combining, during multiple set copying, a copy number with each set of copies.
The image processing system can also output a composite image in which a watermark image, a page number, and input image are combined and the system automatically determines whether the output image is in black-and-white or in color. With automatic color selection (ACS) as the color mode, when any color is contained in the source image, the composite image is output as a color image.
Thus, conventional image processing systems with ACS will output a color image regardless of whether the user desires a color output image so long as the watermark image, page number, copy number contains some color, even when the source image is in black-and-white. Thus, for example, where it would be less expensive to output a composite image to a printer in black-and-white, such conventional systems will typically output the composite image in color. Consequently, additional cost unintended by the user is incurred.